Phan - Kidnapped
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: Dan is kidnapped by a perverted scientist. He meets Phil, who was kidnapped previously.
1. Kidnapped

Dan left his house. He was dressed in his black shirt and black jeans, and was on his way to Waitrose, which was about two blocks away. He did this three times a week, his normal fill-up-the-fridge-before-I-starve shopping. As he turned the corner of the first block, he heard the screeching of car tyres. Turning his head, he saw two men behind him. Before he could react, they reached out with a syringe and plunged it into the corner of his neck. *2 hours later* Blackness. And then, the smallest slit of light. This is what Dan saw as he regained consciousness, drowsy from whatever substance he had been drugged with, confused and disorientated. For a few moments, as his sight slowly came back to him, he stayed still. Then, remembering what had happened, he attempted to get up. He discovered he was slumped up against the cold, hard metal, tied by the hands and feet. He shook as the van swerved and turned, thrown about by what he assumed were portholes and curbs. "Keep still and quiet you." He heard, the voice coming from above him. He looked up to see one of the men who attacked him, looming over with a pissed look on his face. "I never said you could move, did I?" The 'you' was alike a child speaking to a worthless toy, or an owner to a misbehaved dog. Dan thought quickly about what he should do, but came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to do as he was told to, until there was an easy escape. As the van swerved again, Dan saw, out of the corner of his eye, another syringe being thrusted towards his neck. Ignoring the previous instructions, he screamed as loud and as long as his lungs would let him. Blackness once again. 


	2. Meeting Phil

The drug's effect was worse this time, it left Dan with a hang over-like-migraine. After blinking over and over to get used to the bright light which was entering his eyes, he looked around. He was situated in a room with tiled floors, walls and ceilings. The walls were streaked with dirt, which entered Dan's nostrils, causing him to wrinkle his nose and sneeze. "You'll get used to that, I'm afraid." Came a low, shallow voice from across the room. Dan looked up to see a skeleton like man, roughly the same age as himself, on a bunk opposite. Seeing this, he realised he himself was slumped on an identical bed, with a thin sheet for warmth. "Welcome to hell, my friend." The occupant said, his voice laden with empathy and a hint of pain. "Where exactly is hell?" His voice came out sharper than he expected, so he threw the boy an apologetic look before continuing "what's your name, might as well know, as I guess we'll be stuck together for the forseeable future." He gave a half hearted attempt of a smile to him, before waiting for an answer. "No clue about that I'm afraid." The boy sighed "my name is Phil. And yours..?" "Dan." He replied. "So what exactly do these guys want with.." His question was interrupted by the thumping of footsteps outside the door. Phil shrank back in fright, as the men opened the door and strode towards Dan. They picked him up by the arms and dragged him out. Before he left the room, he saw that Phil shrinking away had revealed a torso riddled with bruises. Registering the danger he was in, Dan thrashed and kicked at his opponents, but was stopped by a strangely high pitched voice. "Oh I do like the fiesty ones." The voice came from a man in a doctor's coat, stood beside an array of medical equipement - scalpels, syrignes, there was even an oxygen mask. Dan breathed a deep breath once more and screamed. 


	3. The Pervert and the Victims

He was pinned against the cold, hospital like wall by one of the men who transported him from the cell. Still resisting, he attempted to bite the man's hand, which was answered with a hard slap on the side of his face. The sound resonated off of the walls, and left Dan reeling. Whilst he was unable to move, in shock, terror and considerable pain, he was thrown onto the hospital bed, his hands tied to a claps around his neck, and his feet tied together. His eyes, full of hatred, followed the man in the doctor's coat. The man wore a possessive look upon his pale, shrivelled face, which caused Dan to feel like he was Frankenstein's monster, and this man the psychopathic Frankenstein. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that first impressions count, boy?" He sneered, his eyes like slits. "Well, yours wasn't exactly welcoming was it?" Dan replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. This earned himself another brutal slap, causing his face to snap to the side. The withered face loomed over him, and Dan spat straight into his eye. This time, he was not slapped. He was punched. Punched thrice, straight into the gut. He groaned in agony trying to bring his knees up to his chest, to curl inwards. The rope around his feet would not give, not even a millimeter. "Now shut up. Filthy brat." The man sneered. "From now on you will call me Lord. Is that clear." He held a knife up to Dan's neck. Pressing it in, blood beaded like a ruby necklace. "Yes." Dan said quietly. "Yes what" He applied more pressure to the weapon, blood was now trickling down his Adams apple. "Yes Lord" Dan replied, venomous. "That's a good boy." He sneered again. "Now, strip him down and wash him." He directed these orders to the two men by the door. They picked up a pair of shears and hacked away at his clothes, nicking his flesh as they went. When he was completely naked, and had been scrubbed by a vicious brush, 'Lord' paced the room, talking in a strangely civilised voice. "You may be wondering why you are here.." "No that never crossed my fucking mind." Dan interrupted, his sarcasm the only weapon he could use with his hands and feet tied. This earned him yet another slap. "You don't seem to get it do you? Right now, I own you. I own you. You cannot do a thing without me allowing you to do it, I can punish you, torture you. Make you scream. And you talk like you think I will do nothing of the sort. Any way... Where was I.. Yes..." He continued "You are here because I need you to be here. I need specimens. Specimens for my.. well.. investigations. Not only that, for my pleasure. You will fulfill any task I see fit, or my men see fit, and you will do it with no resistance. Or I will kill you." Dan shot him a look of pure malice, but kept quiet. 'Lord' walked over and held Dan's balls in his hands. Dan gasped, confused and helpless. "A fine, healthy specimen we have here!" Lord said, to no one in particular. Then, he dropped them and held Dan's cock. He rolled back the foreskin, ran his fingers round the head, and dropped it back down again. "You know... the male genitalia is a facinating thing. The 'mentula' or penis, has the ability to fill the sinuses within the erectile tissue with blood. The arteries are dilated whilst the veins are passively compressed, under pressure, so the blood can flow into the erectile cartilage. The scrotum holds a strange pouch like form, and holds and protects the testes. It even contains numerous blood vessels and nerves!..." He was lost in his own trail of thoughts, reeling fact after fact until Dan interrupted again. "So I'm here because you want to study my cock?! You want to look, fiddle and study it?!" He was hysterical with a strange mix of amusement, panic and pure bewilderment. "Not only that. I want to watch your erection. Compare it to others. Compare your sperm, analyse it." He seemed pleased with himself. "Now take him away. Untie him, once he is in the cell. I need his muscles working." He snapped at the guards. They dragged Dan back to the room. Holding a gun to his head, they untied him, retreating backwards incase he tried to escape. After 10 minutes, they returned, throwing a gown at him. "Put it on." They said roughly. Dan had not even realised he was naked. He was in shock. "It gets worse my friend." Phil whispered. "A whole lot worse." That night Dan screamed. Screamed over and over, hoping someone would hear his cried. No matter what Phil said, to try to make him stop, he kept screaming. He screamed until the next morning. One of the guards walked in, unzipped his flies and made his way towards Phil's bunk. Dan ran at the guard and sank his teeth straight into his arm. 


	4. We Protect Each Other, Agreed

The man screamed "Darton. I have a fucking problem" Another guard - the so called 'Darton' walked into the room and watched as the first guard threw Dan against the wall. He lay still. 'Darton' walked over to him and bent him over the bed. He unzipped his flies and thrusted himself into the unconscious Dan. The other guard proceeded to do the same to Phil. When it was done, Phil crawled over to Dan and lay him on the bed. Brushing his damp hair from his forehead, he draped the blanket over him and sat by the bunk until he awoke. "It's terrible, isn't it?" Phil said softly, as Dan's eyes flickered. Dan groaned. "Shit..." He said as he tried to get up "did they just bum us?!" He asked, humiliation radiating from the colour of his cheeks. "I'm afraid so." Phil answered, there was nothing else he could say. "Thankyou. But you should not have done that." "Why not?" Dan enquired, with a hint of annoyance "why shouldn't I have saved your arse.. or tried to?" Phil flinched at the use of 'arse'. "Well, for starters 'Big D' would have left you alone if you had just left it." "I am not going to sit here and watch you get fucking raped!" Dan was hysterical "Wait... Darton is called Big D?" Even in his state, he giggled a little. "You will be punished by the creepy doctor." Phil said bluntly. "What.. Lord?" Dan asked, sarcasm oozing from every orifice. "Yeah. Him. Look, I'm sorry you had to see that, and go through that." Phil said quietly. " I am truly truly sorry." Dan looked him in the eyes and said, determined, "We protect each other, agreed?" Phil smiled, something he had not done in months, and nodded. "Agreed." The two of them slpet side by side that night. For Dan, it was for safety. But for Phil, who had, sickeningly, got used to the horrors, it was for comfort. 


	5. Violation

It was early in the morning, a few days after the incident with Darton and the second guard. Dan was awoken by a rough voice, and dragged from the room. Too haggard to fight, he flopped in their arms. His feet were scuffed along the floor, his shoulders pulled hard, feeling like they were being pulled from their sockets. He was tied to the hospital bed, as before, and stripped. Washed, again, like previously, but this time the two guards left the room; leaving the doctor and Dan alone together. For Dan, this was the stuff of nightmares. His worst fears, the one thing he truly dreads. Being watched by the dull, colourless eyes sunken into the pale, papery skinned face. The doctor - or 'Lord' - was evil. And he was alone. With him. "Enjoying your stay?" He taunted, but Dan resisted the urge to retort, as he knew he would be punished. 'Lord' ran his fingers slowly up and down Dan's thigh, sending horrific shivers throughout his body. He hated the doctor, with a passion, with an angry fiery rage. This man was repulsing, malicious and downright poisonous. Subconsciously he likened him to a character in the books he had just finished, before his capture. He had been reading the Hunger Games; fed up with his cousins repeating so many quotes, and forcing him to the cinema; he had decided to read the three books. He was imagining the doctor to be President Snow, snakelike and deadly. This did not help. Half creepy doctor, half deranged President, both intent on making young people's lives hell. And this same man was playing with his cock. He was running his finger, one first, then did it with two, then three... down Dan's penis. "You know, a healthy male can have, on average, up to eleven erections per day. Nine of these happen whilst asleep. A limp penis, on average, will increase its volume by 300% when erect. It can also contain more than nine times its normal amount of blood. The average man shoots one to two teaspoons of cum per orgasm. During his life, he will cum over 7,000 times, resulting in 14 gallons of it, give or take a few drops. Each load contains approximately seven calories, and each spurt sails through the air at around 28 mph." The doctor said this as if everyone should know such things. He walked around the room, like a cat would to a mouse, watching Dan where ever he moved. Watching for any signs of uncomfort, fear or hatred. Dan was sure he has noticed all three. "Shall we test yours then?" He grinned sadistically. He lunged forward, and began to pump Dan's cock. Dan looked away, humiliated and violated, and unable to fight. 


	6. The Video - Part One

Dan went through hours of sperm counts, measurements and torture tests. Lord had probed him, played with him, touched him, just to see how he would react. It was terrible, disgusting and wrong, but Dan had had many erections. He felt sick, though he had little control over the situation, he had become sexual excited because an evil scientist had simply fondled him in the right place. He was returned - well, thrown - back to the cell, and lay in despair on his cold bed. Phil knew the pain, he had experienced the every horror Dan was now experiencing. And he could say nothing, do nothing, to comfort him, How could he say everything would get better, when all anything has ever done is get worse? Phil staggered over and held Dan, as he sobbed. He sobbed like a child, though with the pain of an old man. They were both so helpless, so unaware, that 'Lord' was about to do the unimaginable. Two days later. Darton and two other guards took the two boys to a different room than before. It was set up like a films studio, and every wall was white, with a yellow tinge. In the centre of the room, there lay a bed. It had red satin cover and on it where an array of sex toys; including whips, pink rope and vibrators. Suddenly, it dawned on the two as to what they were here for, as Lord arrived, followed by another three men carrying heavy looking, professional cameras. "You boys must now realise what you must do." Lord sneered. "You need to act head over heels, for my little £4,008 beauty here." He eagerly drank in their pain stricken faces. "This will be fun." He clapped his hands gleefully and marched the two towards the bed. They were stripped, and dressed in the clothes provided. Dan was dressed in a tank top and skinny jeans, elaborately ripped almost everywhere, including at his crotch; Phil on the other hand, was dressed in school uniform. "So, as you can tell, Dan will be the dominant male in this." He licked his lips, saliva glistening. "Now stand at the door and pretend to be inviting him in." He ordered. They walked towards the door and both took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." Dan whispered, just as Darton yelled "Action." Dan was surprised at how good Phil was, as he led him in to his 'bedroom'. They sat on the bed, and Dan toyed with Phil's collar, as Phil began to nervously squeak "I better be off, Mr." Dan husked "Master to you." and threw him down onto the bed, ripping off his trousers and taking his tie and wrapping it round his wrists. "Cut." Lord yelled, and seemed surprised. "You two seem to be wanting to do this!" He grinned maliciously, and signalled to Darton, who yelled "Action" once more. Phil squeaked "Master... I.. I" Dan held his face up, squeezing his cheeks together. "When I let go, you are going to tell me that you want this. That you want my cock inside you." Phil flushed, and went limp. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Lord, full of fear, as Darton yelled again. "You slimy worm. You weak little piece of shit." He hissed, and Dan saw that Phil shrank back. Dan swore, under his breath, as Lord yanked Phil from the bed and forced him to kneel infront of him. Phil was helpless, hands behind his back, because of him. Dan watched helplessly as Lord unzipped his trousers and forced Phil's mouth around his length. Phil gagged as Lord panted, thrusting further and further into Phil's helpless throat. 


	7. The Video - Part Two

Darton took his chance to grab Dan and unzip his trousers. Lord, between panting, managed to ward him off. "This... is.. not a .. free.. for ... all. This.. is.. a punishment." Dan was relieved, and edged further away from Darton, but felt utterly useless with regards to Phil. It had been over 10 minutes, and Phil was red in the face with what seemed to be a mixture of exhaustion, gagging and complete humiliation. Once Lord had finished, Dan rushed over and helped Phil to his feet, then swooped him up into his arms. He sat him down on the bed and held his head in his hands, his fingers exploring his hair, rocking Phil as he half sobbed. "Is this for the video?" Phil whispered, whimpering. "No." Dan answered softly, so the others could not hear. "This is because I care. And am sorry. So so sorry." "For what? For that? Don't worry. I am used to it." Phil cringed, knowing how awful it sounded, but he knew it was the truth all the same. "And for what I had to do. And will have to do." "Just get it over with." Phil breathed, though he was still in Dan's arms. He was feeble, overwhelmed by embarrassment, but in some respects he did look safe. Secure. Satisfied, to be shown affection he had not been shown for a long time. "I want to talk to you... You know.. when we get back to our crib" Dan made a poor excuse of a joke, but it did tease a little smile out of Phil. "You two. Get back to it!" Lord screeched, obviously not affected in the slightest by his actions. He emanated smugness, pleased with himself. The two boys got back into their original positions, and continued where they left off. The whole video took over 3 hours, and it included many things Dan was truly apologetic for doing to Phil. Phil had been whipped, tied up, treated like a whore, and fucked beyond belief. When they were alone, after being thrown back in their cell, they had created a little 'den' with their blankets. Lord had 'rewarded them' for their 'perfomance' with a few thicker quilts, and also soap and a large basket of assorted foods and drinks. Before hand, the two had just stood under the trickle of water, in an attempt to clean themselves; had to wait for what seemed like days on end for meagre food rations, and froze every night under paper thin sheets. The two had begun to realise that one of the only ways to increase their 'status' would be to do such things. Or just become a permanent sex slave... which they practically are anyway. Anyhow, their den consisted of a pile of blankets, in which they burrowed themselves. When completely swathed in quilts, almost to the point of being unable to breathe, they began to talk. Dan begins with a simple question, then Phil continues for the majority of the conversation, his voice breaking at parts, tears streaming down his face. "How did they take you here?" "I had just left my appartment, and was on my way to go and collect my cousin from school. I had only walked a few meters when I heard tyres screech, and the next thing I knew was I was being bundled into the back of a van. I guess they put something in my neck, I'm not too sure, but I was drugged by something or another. All I could see was black, like a never ending void. I hated it, it was like a nightmare that you just couldnt awake from. I was confused, my head still pounding from being drugged, and was dragged here. I have not seen any other rooms, other than this one, the lab, and the room we..." He shuddered, then moved closer to Dan for comfort "were in today. There was another boy with me, roughly our age. He was ginger, and they used to burn his hair. They used to tease him, and rape him infront of me. He never spoke to me, except the day they..." He stopped, his voice breaking. Dan held him close, and waited for him to continue. ".. shot him. Point blank. They shot him and walked out, I held his hand til he stopped breathing. The last thing he said was "get out. Get out while you can." and there have been no others except you." He stopped, as if in a daze. "What have they done to you, Phil? What have they done?" Dan asked softly, inquisitve though cautious. "They... they have done many things. After... I never knew his name.. died, they began to torture me like they did him, but they never burned my hair or anything of that sort. They began by taunting me, making me believe that he died because of me, that the gaurd shot him because I refused to suck his cock. I realise now he shot him because he had attacked Lord, tried to kill him... They used to pinch and pull at my chest, I had bruises on any available skin. Slowly, they began to sexually abuse me, ranging from just stroking my body when I was pinned up against the wall, helpless, to actual rape..." Phil was interrupted by Dan, who clasped Phil's face between his cool, firm hands, and kissed him softly, then pressed his forehead against Phil's. "I love you." "I love you too." Phil whispered. 


	8. Discovery

The boys sat there, legs entwined, for hours. They were hot and sticky in their 'den', but they were together. That was all they wanted, all they needed. To be together. Dan had got up momentarily to get the food basket, but neither of them had got up for anything other than going to the toilet. This used to be embarrassing, though Dan had now got used to having to either squat or stand over a hole in floor. It was sad to think this, along with other things, that if in their own home and in the society outside, would be classed as wrong or dirty, they had got used to. "When do you think we'll be able to get out?" Dan said softly looking into Phil's eyes, and he immediately flinched and looked away. "W..whats wrong?" Dan asked, concerned from such a reaction. "I.." Phil cleared his throat, shaking himself and returning Dan's caring gaze. "I got out once. The door was open, the guard was concentrating on.." Phil gulped, and Dan nodded, understanding that he meant his previous roommate. "...and so I ran. I ran until I thought my chest would burst. Until my legs felt as if they were on fire. They stopped me just as I was out of the door, someone punched me in the back of the head and I ended up back here. I can remember what the door looked like, though I was in such a state of frenzy I do not remember a single thing about what was outside. They did not feed me for days, nor did they allow me have any warmth, or hygiene. Starving, disgusting and frozen, he managed to give me some of the bread he had been given. That was the only time he ever showed any emotion to me. Other than..." Phil began to cry again "other than when he died." He spat out, squeezing his fists and curling up into a ball away from Dan. Waiting for him to calm down, Dan slowly uncurled Phil's fists, and stroked his hair until he stopped weeping. "Sssshh" He soothed, and rocked him once more. "We will get out." Dan said confidently. "Someone will have noticed. Someone will be searching. Of course they will, your cousin would have wondered where you were, so would my parents. It will be on the news, on the radio. We just need to wait and try to find one. Somehow." Dan shuddered. "Even.." He cleared his throat "even if it means we have to let them get... some sadistic pleasure out of it." Phil gulped again, then nodded. "Just.." "Yes?" "Just promise me, if that happens again, you won't let him hurt me." Dan stopped, his heart began to race. "I.." He blushed, his guilt returning. "I didn't know what to do. How to stop him. I'm sorry.I'm so so sorry." He felt cold all of a sudden, his stomach felt as though a tonne of bricks were inside, he felt so responsible, so utterly useless. This time it was Dan who began to cry, his tears rolling down his cheeks, silent and hot. "I'm so sorry." He gasped, his voice had given way, his breaths coming in short sharp bursts as the tears increased. That was when Phil kissed him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I ... I'm sorry." He said, a while after he had pulled away. "I didn't mean it like that." Dan smiled a little, to cease Phil's worries, and kissed him back. He held his head, and their bodies grew closer and closer until all that was in between was the air to breathe. The reality of this was that they both stank. Absolutely stank. Although they had washed, due to Lord's 'gifts', neither of them had deodorant. Also, both of them had greasy hair which fell across their face in an extremely non-attractive manner. Pulling away, they both subconsciously wrinkled their noses, and catching each other doing so, they grinned. "Yeah... you stink." Phil said matter-of-factly, and Dan giggled. "You're stinkier!" He said childishly, flicking Phil's fringe out of his face. "No!" Phil laughed. "You're stinkier-er!" Dan held his stomach as he laughed, this was the first time in weeks they had had something to make themselves genuinely happy. "Come here you!" Dan said, as Phil comically edged away from him, pretending to hold his nose. Dan jumped up, grabbing Phil, and they tumbled onto one of the beds. Grinning, he pinned him down and kissed his neck. Phil was gasping, his hands finding Dan's hip, just as Darton walked into the room. He stood there silently, Dan did not notice him as he had open and shut the door without a sound. Phil, who had sat up slightly in order to get closer to him, saw him standing there with an amused, almost smug, look upon his face. He pushed Dan away from him, who resisted and returned to nuzzling his neck. "Dan!" He exclaimed "stop!" He sat up, hurt, and turned to see that Lord had joined Darton, and were both standing in front of the door. That was when they both heard the key turn in the lock. They were trapped. Together. With two men that had just discovered their deepest secret. 


	9. PJ

Lord walked slowly towards the two of the, causing Phil to shrink back in fear. Dan, as was on the same bed, moved in front and covered him, not only displaying defiance but also reiterating his love for Phil, for Lord to see. Lord laughed, like a hyena to his prey, and snarled "You? You, boy, think you can stop me?" It echoed on the bare walls, sending shivers up both Phil and Dan's backs. Dan said nothing, he simply looked Lord in the eye and did not back down. He continued to walk towards them and moved his hand towards Dan's cheek. He stayed completely still, as Lord stroked it, and laughed once more. He clicked his fingers at Darton, who immediately unlocked and opened the door. Two other guards dragged a small boy into the cell, who was screaming and thrashing out. "P..PJ?" Dan's face drained of colour, his eyes filled with the utmost terror. "D..Dan? Is that you?" The boy looked up through his unruly dark hair, his mouth open wide in shock. Breaking free, he ran at him with open arms, and began to sob. "I...I thought you were dead!" He stuttered. "What are you doing here?" Dan looked straight at Lord and screamed, his voice full of hatred "What is he doing here?" In answer, he brought his hand up into the air and swiftly back handed Dan straight on the cheek. "How dare you speak to me like that." He spat. "He is here because I brought him here." With that he turned and walked away. Darton looked eagerly at the three of them, saliva glistening on his lips. Eventually he walked out, closing the door behind him, the key turned in the lock. They stayed in silence for what seemed like hours until PJ whispered "What do they do to you.. us?" Phil, his eyes filled with revulsion and hatred, went open his mouth and answer but was stopped abruptly by Dan, who threw him a stern look. "They will do nothing. NOTHING to you." PJ, looking relieved, looked up into Dan's eyes which were filled with questions. "How did they get you?" Dan whispered as PJ walked over to the other bed and scrunched up, knees to his chin, and was shivering. "I was walking to school. I heard tyres, then it went black. That is all I can remember. Auntie... your mum keeps doing TV stuff, like appeals, you know? Asking for you to be safe and all that. Now she will be asking for the two of us, won't she? She'll have to ask for the two of us to be returned, I bet no one will believe her that we have both gone, I bet someone is blaming her right now." He spat, tears streaming down his face. "How... how old are you?" Phil asked gently. PJ said nothing. "He ..." Dan cleared his throat, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. "He is twelve. Do you remember I said I was picking up my cousin when I was taken?" Phil nodded. "Well this is PJ." He gulped, his voice catching. The door opened, Darton and another guard entered. They were both lowering their trousers, Dan realised this too late. Darton went for PJ, the other made his way over to Phil. "Dan! Help me!" They were both crying out, PJ confused and Phil in terror, his memories flooding back once more. He was torn, watching this is slow motion. PJ was so small, so innocent, so young. Phil was broken, scarred. He had promised to protect Phil, no matter what. He needed to protect PJ, who was like a brother to him after Pj's mother had died and they had taken him in. Phil, who he loved. PJ who he loved. He was torn. Thinking fast, he brought his knee hard up into the guard's groin and darted across the room to protect PJ. Slipping in between the two of them, he screamed "STOP" at Darton. He cackled, then turned to see why the other was not also. Seeing the other guard on the floor, his eyes widened in shock; he looked at the defiance in the three boys' eyes, span on his feet and dragged the other guard out, closing and locking the door once again. "We're going to have to pay for that." Dan groaned, as he caught his breath. 


	10. Cousins

"Holy shit."

"PJ!" Dan was shocked, PJ had never spoken like that before, even at the age of twelve.

"That means what I think it means, right?" He whispered, his face pale. He was panting, his eyes filled with fear.

"Depends." Phil answered, his head in his hands.

"You know what I meant." He was awkward, uncomfortable with Phil as he had, dismissing the circumstances, only just met him.

"Yes."

"Darton will tell Lord. Then we're fucking screwed." Dan cursed.

PJ sank onto the floor, his legs outstretched. "What do you think Auntie thinks about this?"

"She probably thought I got hammered or was sleeping round at some girls house. By now, like you said, she is doing appeals and news

articles and everything else. She is probably beside herself in anxiety, especially now you have gone too."

It just makes you wonder whether we'll ever get out of here alive." Phil said slowly, chilling them both to the bone.

"Please. Please, please don't say that. I don't want you to say that. I don't want that. I want to go home. I want to go home and be safe and

warm and eat chocolate and go on my Xbox and.. and..."

"Don't hold your breath."

This earned him a shove from Dan, PJ began to cry.

"Hang on... did you say you were on your way to go and pick PJ up after going shopping?"

"Yes...?"

"I was on my way to pick my cousin up also."

"And...? Is this really important?"

"I'm just thinking. Lord seemed to know he was your cousin. That might mean whoever is controlling this whole thing might know us, might be

someone close enough to know our family."

"I had never met Lord before this though."

"Who says Lord is in charge?"

"Who said he isnt?" PJ sniffed, wiping the tears that were dangling off of the end of his nose.

"It was just an idea. What do we have to lose?"

"Hope."

"Oh please don't get all pathetic and poetic on me. There is no shitting hope. One step in this place and it all drains out of your system. Grow up

and stop wasting your time on pointless shit."

"What do I have to lose?" PJ spat back.

"Phil! What is your problem?!"

"He's just so young. And optimistic."

"Better than being pessimistic." PJ was angry, his shoulders and arms tensed, he was confused and disorientated yet could see clearer than

ever, Phil was angry at him for no plausible reason.

"I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist."

"Anyhow, skipping past the life talk, why are you so angry at him for being young and having hope?!"

"He's like me, well, at least how I used to be."

"This has to be the worst flipping day of my life."

"You don't say." Phil turned to face the wall, drumming one fist on the metal of the bed, whilst hitting his palm onto his leg. He began to hum

'Sail'.

"Don't sing that."

"I'm not singing."

"Don't fucking hum it then!" PJ was angry again, his hands curled into fists, his eyes filled with fury.

"PJ? What's wrong?" Dan left Phil's side and held him as he shook.

"That's what Chris says. He calls me 'Howellnation' because of my obsession with that song. He pulls my hair out when he sits behind me and

once he has a handful, he throws it into the air telling everyone I had curly pubes. Then he kicks me deliberately in Rugby, to the teacher and to

everyone else it makes me look weak and pathetic. Then at lunch he will punch me. Punch me so I come home with a black eye. Auntie thinks I

get into fights, I don't tell her the truth. What would she be able to do?" He took a deep breath, his trembling decreasing, and continued. "He

can't be stopped. He'll push me into the corner and tell me how much of a freak I am, tell me that I deserve to be taken like you were." He

began to sob "I guess he was right."

"Did you say Chris?" Phil asked, his eyes wide in confusion.

"Yeah." He snivelled.

"Last name...?"

"Lester. The most famous guy in the school. Can get drugs and sell them within an hours notice. Or thats what everyone says."

"Holy shit."

"What?" It was PJ's turn to be confused.

"My cousin."

"This is getting a little weird now."

"Could say so." Dan sighed.

"Wait... your actually related to that arsehole?!"

"PJ!" Dan looked apologetically at Phil, though Phil simply shrugged it off.

"Some things are out of our control. Life throws all sorts at us, and his life threw the most shit."

"Is that really an excuse for him to bully me?" PJ was indignant, angry at Phil for dismissing the fact his cousin was a bully, and instead gave

reasons on his behalf.

"I never told you it was an excuse. You just need to know his life before you judge him."

"My life?! He makes my life hell! I don't want to know his life! I already know one side of it! He is a lowlife! And completely and utterly egoistical!

Why would I want to find a reason to make him being a dick all acceptable?!"

"Calm the hell down. Never sacrifice yourself just because some else has a problem with it. But he is still family. Whether or not he is a scumbag

drug dealing ignorant arsehole, he is still family."


	11. Performance

PJ sighed, giving up on the argument.

The tension had been building, though now remained a sticky, choking fog in the room.

"Just talk to each other! Please!" He screamed. "I can't stand it anymore.!"

"It's literally been no less than 5 minutes." Phil was concerned. "What is the matter?"

"I'm fucking hungry. That's what."

"Malnutrition. Leads to irritability and it also makes it hard to keep warm." PJ gestured to Dan's shivering and bundled up body.

The door opened and a boy with dark hair was thrown in.

He hit the floor with a resounding 'thump' and did not move.

"Chris?!" Phil jumped off of the bed and rushed to his side.

"Drugged... remember?"

"Oh.. yeah." He looked relieved as he pulled Chris onto the bed beside him.

*An hour of PJ swearing passes*

"What the fuck..?" Chris mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Where am I?" He slowly brought himself up with one arm, looking around the room until

finally his eyes rested on PJ.

Chris blushed.

**_Blushed._**

"Oh fuck it." He grumbled, regaining his 'hard' look after his red face "I'm here too." He looked up at Phil.

"Hey. Been a while." He grunted.

"I'm sorry. I got busy, I suppose." Chris retorted.

"With what, I wonder?" Phil cocked his head the the side, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't need you lecturing me as well as everyone else." He sighed, slumping. He looked around the room once more, this time he skimmed his eyes over PJ,

not wanting to acknowledge his existence.

"So. What are am I and you fuckheads up against?" Chris cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"You are so fucking small. Do you know that? Your demeanor is not impressive. Not in the slightest. You look weaker when you fake being strong. We are no

more of 'fuckheads' than you, and also." He paused "Grammar. It is 'you fuckheads and I'. Time you knuckled down at school and learnt rather than pretending

to knuckle up."

PJ laughed, surprised. Dan did not usually say this, he usually thought it. He had never had the confidence to say it out loud before.

Chris flushed deep red, furious. "Try me." He spat at Dan's feet.

Dan stood to his full height and towered over him. "Are you sure you want me to?"

He was unfazed. "Yeah. Pretty sure."

"Just grow up." Phil sighed "the both of you." He said quickly, as both Chris and Dan turned to him with thanks.

"Why are you protecting him?" They both exclaimed.

"Chris. You're family. No matter how much you piss me off, or how much your habits do, you remain that. Dan... he is family too. Though in a different way." He

shifted awkwardly, looking to the floor.

"Wait.. what?" Chris was perplexed.

"You know what I meant." He said, gruff. "Like I said, Chris. Grow up."

"He has a point." PJ piped up.

"Shut your mouth. This has nothing to do with you." Chris scorned, looking down upon him

"I think you'll find it does. Dan is family. Like you are to Phil. And plus. We are all stuck in here together, no better than each other. So grow a dick before acting

like you have one. And whilst you're there, clean out your lungs." PJ seemed shocked, shocked he had actually said this.

"Shut your perfectly shaped mouth. And get that dazzling body over here." He gushed.

PJ walked over, slowly. He walked as though he were walking towards a predator, sure there was a trick or prank hidden somewhere behind this.

Chris brought his lips slowly onto PJ's as the door opened.

"Time to break up the little boy on boy dream." Came a snarl.

"And who is this..?" Chris span on his heels "Oh our magnificent saviour, the one and only... a creepy old guy from the movies." He smiled, though slowly lost

his amusement once he saw Lord's expression.

He grabbed Chris by the collar, forcing him to his knees. "It's time I welcomed you into this haven of light and glory. Welcome to your humble abode."

"About that. Where is this wonderful cell of fairy dust and mystery?"

He growled. "Speak only when you a spoken to."

"In practical terms, you were speaking to me." Chris fluttered his eyelashes.

"I said speak only when you are spoken to."

"Yet again, you spoke to me."

He growled harder.

"Would you like a cough sweet, deary?" He blinked a few times. "I would offer you one, but those along with my personal dandelions have been taken." He

gestured to his empty pockets, then brought his hand to his head "I just can not seem to make sense of it all." He sniffed dramatically "please help us, old

fellow? We are trapped with no way of escaping, no way of protecting ourselves. We have been... taken." He flicked his hair back from his face, a wild grin filling

his cheeks.

Lord tapped his foot twice on the floor.

Darton, with a groin protector, entered the room.

Within 10 seconds, Chris was on the floor.

He cracked his knuckled and left the room, Lord followed after.

Before locking, he shouted "After that performance, you will have no luck with food. From this day forward, food and other rewards are only given when

something is given beforehand. Take it as you will."


End file.
